ETLC: Egyptian Tender Loving care
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Cute crackfic-ish one shot between the unlucky Hikaris. Rated because of Marik's perverted mind that he did not aquire while around his siblings.


Princess Atemna: Bakura, do the disclaimer and don't send me to the Shadow Realm or I will tell the Pharaoh once he realizes I'm missing and gets me out.

Bakura: Even if those were clear instructions I can still screw them up..... on purpose. Anyways, the Pharaoh's brat dosen't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But if my brother comes out permanently scared I will take this up with that midge.

Ishizu: I don't like ths anymore than you. Remember, my little brother is apart of this.

Bakura: I know. It totally ruins us.

Ishizu: What _'us'?!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx ETLC xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik Ishtar was currently cuddled with a petit albino as he had his arms around his neck. "You're cute when you're sick, Ryo." "And you're no fair." "Don't care. Now, meds time." The Egyptian was only gone for a few seconds before returning with a medicine cup full of a red liquid and promptly put it in his mouth without swallowing. "Marik, what--" Soon the boy was silenced by a bronze pair of lips and opened his mouth to allow the liquid down his own throat. Once it was all gone Marik pulled himself off his ill lover. "No offense, Marik, but that was disgusting." "Sorry if I had to give you the meds."

After about ten minutes of lying in bed with Marik beside him Ryo became overcome with cold chills. "Marik, I'm cold." For some reason unknown to the bronze skinned boy Ryo didn't like the look on his face. "What's wrong?" "I don't agree with the first half of your idea." "What's wrong with my idea?" the Egyptian asked, whispering seductively in the boy's ear. "I don't see a problem with it. I _am_ practically taking that damn stuff with you after all." "Can't I just have a hot shower? You already had your fun." "But we were still dressed," he whispered again while grinding their hips together, producing a moan from the weaker one that came through clenched jaws.

"Get off, Marik. Please?" Now Ryo was giving his boyfriend an absolutely irresistible puppy stare with those round chocolate eyes of his. Marik just couldn't take his lavender eyes away from Ryo's and soon gave in. "But I have to get in with you." "Marik," Ryo begged. It was now Marik's turn to use the puppy eyes, but he was always pathetic with the trick that Ryo would give in quickly.

Since the albino was too weak from being sick he asked Marik to do so for him, which he all too willingly did. Once his Egyptian cotton pjs were off his face turned a bright red. (A/N: It won't be Ryo who's gonna be scarred, it's Bakura since he's making sure I don't take this 'too far'- whatever that is.) "C'mon, Marik, stop being a pervert today," he begged while removing the Egyptian's hand from his boxers. "I can't help that you look so much like a girl that I have to check. Wanna take off mine?" "Take them off yourself," he told him while pulling out his hand and removing his last garment before turning on the shower head.

The water was warm and relaxed his aching muscles. Never had he known how good a hot shower felt. Soon the steam left him light-headed so he sat down and requested Marik to wash him, sure he'd regret it later. "Anything for you, Ryo," he whispered to his weak boyfriend while running a soap covered rag over his back. After a while of sitting there and letting the Tomb Keeper wash his no longer sore body he felt him biting at his ear lobe and blush when he realized what he was being distracted from: Marik's hand right back where it had been earlier. "_Marik._ Honestly, what if my brother came home and found us like this?" "I really don't care. Akefia can find us however I want."

Lunch was realatvely quiet until they heard the front door open. "Finally!! I'm not alone anymore!" Ryo cried as his albino older brother waled in. "What am _I_, chop liver!?!" "No, camel dung," the man joked. "and what have you done to traumatize my little brother?" "I didn't _do_ anything to him." "I'll believe that in about five mellennia. Take your meds yet, Ryo.

Once Ryo was rubbed down with Vick's and dosed with Nyquil he went to his room to wait for the drug to kick in. "I don't know which of you is worse," he commented to his bronze lover. "I'm actually surprised you haven't both killed me yet." "Good thing your dad's never home then." "If only to avoid seeing you kiss me." "And what's wrong with our kissing?" he asked softly in the boy's ear. "Nothing, but you have to remember that my mom and dad were married." "So wre mine and they never had a problem with me." "There was no way to know since the only people you saw were relatives." "Some boyfriend you are."

xxxxxxxxxxxx Some time later xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to sleep in my bed? You could get sick." "Didn't I dose you down with Nyquil?" "It takes a while to work," he muttered. "Then let me help you." Soon he felt the Egyptian repeatedly kiss at his white neck. "Like my ETLC?" "Your what?" "Egyptian Tender Loving Care."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemna: Totally cute crackfic in my opinion. Are ya scared, 'kura?

Bakura: Don't call me that.

Ishizu (fake seduction): But it'll make a cute pet name for _us._

Bakura: .... (passes out)


End file.
